Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a cap stabilizer device for use in a capping device that can be easily removed and replaced without tools.
Related Art
Capping devices are used to affix caps to bottles or other containers. These devices may be incorporated into larger bottling or packing machines or may be stand alone devices. Prior to securing the cap to a bottle or other container, the cap is positioned on a top of the bottle, or other container, and aligned for secure capping. A cap stabilizer is provided prior to the capping element to ensure that the cap is properly positioned and aligned for securing. Different size and style stabilizers are used for different size and style caps, and thus, it is common to change the cap stabilizer to accommodate a different cap size or style.
Conventionally, the cap stabilizer is mounted on the capping device with screws. These screws must be removed in order to replace the stabilizer. This requires tools, which are sometimes difficult to position due to the other elements of the machine. That is, the screws may be positioned in an area that is inaccessible by tools. Further, each screw must be individually removed, or at least loosened, in order to allow substitution of the stabilizer. This is inconvenient and time consuming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cap stabilizer for a capping device that avoids these and other problems.